DANGER! Yami’s At Work
by Funky Funky Usopp
Summary: Yami... Bakura... and Paint... NOT a good conbo!!!! Plz RnR :)


DANGER!! Yami's At Work  
  
AN: another fic from me! Mwahahaha well RnR and u know I own nuttin :) short I know ah well  
  
DANGER!! Yami's At Work  
  
  
  
The game shop was due for redecorating and that's what was happening. Every thing had been moved so that the walls could be re painted with out fear of damaging any of the stock. The shop was going to be closed until the painting and been done.  
  
Every one had volunteered of course but the truth was there was more to this job then simply painting the walls they had to move things and clean things in the end they had all spilt into groups leaving only two of their group to paint.  
  
And the two could not have been picked any worse then that of Yami and Bakura. Bakura was wearing an old T-shirt and jeans Ryou had lent him and Yami wore some old things that Joey had lent him seeing as Yugi was a lot shorter then his Yami was.  
  
Bakura leaned on the wall with his arms crossed glaring at the other Yami, he had only come here because he had been offered money for doing the job where as Yami did it out the goodness of his heart.  
  
Yami had finished covering the floor in old sheets and started to open the cans of paint. Light blue and dark blue had been chosen for the shop and both went well together unlike the painters. Bakura picked up a paintbrush and left to his side of the room with some paint and Yami did the same.  
  
All could be heard was the brushes on the walls surface.  
  
'Board we're so board! We are board so board!' Bakura sang in his head using the theme tune to Static-X's song 'Cold'. He had no chance of a decent conversation with the stuffy Pharaoh he mused and pouted at the wall.  
  
Yami looked over his shoulder and watched the hunched over tomb robber paint poorly on the walls and went back to his own wall with a sigh. He wasn't going to get a mature conversation out of him any time soon. But maybe he would act mature from being away from the others?  
  
Bakura grinned evilly and thought of things to liven the job up. He dipped his paintbrush in the dark blue and turned around still with the inane grin on his face as he pulled the brush back and.  
  
SPLAT  
  
Yami felt a wet patch hit the back of his head he moved a hand over and felt the sticky substance. His hand came around back to his face and he saw dark blue on his fingertips he also heard the other Yami burst into a fit of giggles from his side of the room. Yami stood up calmly and turned to face the tomb robber. 'So much for mature' he hissed to himself.  
  
"So you think that's funny tomb robber?" He asked.  
  
"Yes as a matter of fact I did" Bakura replied in a stuck up tone with a grin on his face.  
  
"You did? Did you.." Yami put his paintbrush in the light blue paint and glared.  
  
"Then I'm sure you'll find this MOST amusing!" Yami flinnged the paint and it hit the tomb robber in the face.  
  
Bakura growled as Yami chuckled, he rubbed the paint with the bottom of his T-shirt making in smudged more and causing Yami to laugh even more.  
  
"Oh wise guy aye?"  
  
"Only when your around" Yami countered.  
  
Bakura walked up to the good Yami with paintbrush in hand and stood in front of him. Yami raised an eyebrow as the evil Yami chuckled. Then with one fast movement Bakura ran the paintbrush over Yami's cheek. Yami gasped and glared at the other doing the same as Bakura had.  
  
Both glared at each other and began attacking each other with paintbrushes, soon the two had pushed each other to the floor and were rolling around. Bakura kicked over a pot of paint and the two rolled into it casing them both to be dark blue. The two stood up again and got into a fighting stance.  
  
Just then Yugi and Ryou walked into the door and dropped the bags they were carrying to stare at their Yami's.  
  
"What happened!?" Ryou cried as he saw his Yami covered from head to foot in paint.  
  
"You were meant to paint the walls not each other" Yugi sighed seeing his Yami in a painted state.  
  
Bakura and Yami glared at each other and pointed.  
  
"HE STARTED IT!" Both yelled.  
  
"And I'm STILL gonna get paid" Bakura glared as Yugi and Ryou sighed.  
  
~END~ 


End file.
